Dead Things Makes Bad Toys
by DSCWin
Summary: A visit to a cemetery leads the three Winchesters on a dead rising case. Rated M for swearing and gruesome deaths.
1. Chapter 1

**Happy New Year Everyone! May i start this new year with a supernatural story based on the episode "Children Shouldn't Play with Dead Things"! Please comment and enjoy this. Thank you so much for following and I hope I don't disappoint.**

 **Christina's POV**

It was very awkward laying on the backseat skimming through my pictures of my long-distance boyfriend and my almost four year old son.

"Please I'm begging you, Sam." Dean said as he shook his head. "This is stupid."

"Why?" Sam looked both shocked and hurt at the same time.

"Visiting Mom's grave. I mean it's just an empty grave. No body."

"There's a headstone at least."

"Yeah, bought and paid for by a great uncle we don't even know." I was rolling my eyes. _They had been fighting for three hours about this._

"That's not the point Dean." Sam grumbled.

"Then tell me what the point is, Sam. Enlighten me." Dean snapped. _Did they forget I'm back here?_

"It's not about a body, or a casket. It's about her memory."

"Yeah." Dean was lacking the enthusiasm.

"Look nobody asked you to come. You can drop me and then we'll meet up at the Roadhouse."

"It's not gonna happen, Sam. I mean, me being stuck with people I barely know making awkward chitchat."

"Then let's go see mom." I finally had enough. I had sat up making Dean pull far to the left, which we all were all happy there wasn't anyone in the other lane.

"How long have you been listening?"

"For three hours." I said my eyes narrowing. "I was going to sleep but I thought 'Hey whatever Sam and Dean are fighting is way more important then sleep'."

"No one asked you." Dean snapped.

"Well, it does involve our family so technically you did."

"So do you want to see mom?" Sam asked and I saw Dean glare over at me.

"I would love to see mom." I said making Dean groan and tapped on his breaks making me sit back in the seat before stepping hard on the gas.

~*DSCWin*~

It was strange watching Sam kneel down in front of a headstone with **In Loving Memory Mary Winchester 1954-1983**. I know I had only met her briefly last year, while my brothers and I took on a case in the old house Sam and Dean had grown up in. I looked up from how Sam was kneeling down digging in the dirt to where Dean was walking and staring down at a headstone a little ways away. I gently touched Sam's shoulder who looked up then nodded as I heard solemnly towards where Dean was standing and looked down at the head stone that said, **Loving Father** on a plain gray headstone.

"Dean." I said running my hand up and down his arm. He looked like he was about to cry. "You know I miss him too. So does Sam."

"Why though?" He asked in a way that made me wonder if he was talking to me or the headstone. "Why miss someone you barely know."

"I miss mom. I know I hardly knew here. I saw her once. The only memory I have of her is of her saving us from that evil entity back in Lawrence." Dean looked at me his eyes slowly clouding over with tears, but he refused to let them fall.

"Do you think when we were fully healed and awake before dad died seem out of place?" I thought back to that day. The day Dean and I were being chased by a reaper in the hospital. The fact our bodies were dying and seconds later we were fully healed and then we lost dad.

"I'm sure there's a reason we survived. Dean, you're scaring me. I'm pretty sure you're scaring Sam."

"What if he finds out about what I have to do? What dad had asked me to do if we can't save him."

"Then I'll be standing next to you to help you out. That's what families are for." He smiled at me wrapping an arm around my shoulders before glancing up next to a tree with a lone headstone out of nowhere.

 **End of Christina's POV**

 **Dean's POV**

I let my arm drop and started to walk towards the tree that was surrounded by a large circle of dead grass around a tree that looked as though it hadn't been watered in months.

"Is it dead completely?" Christina asked as I walked and knocked hard. _Hollow_ it was dead. I looked around a the circle then bent down to brush some dead leaves off the headstone.

"I wonder," I began and looked around until I saw the gardener walking pushing his wheelbarrow towards another plot a few yards away. I motioned for Christina to follow me which she did without question. "Excuse me." I said to the gardener and we shook hands. "I was wondering if you could tell me who Angela Mason was?"

"Sorry. English very bad." His Mexican accent was really thick and it was hard for me to understand him. We nodded our thanks and walked off to try and find someone who could help.

"How 'bout that guy over there?" Christina pointed to a man wearing a crisp suit shaking hands with recent mourners.

"Worth a shot." I said and we walked over.

"Hello," The guy in the suit smiled and we shook hands with him. "You two looking to a plot of land?"

"No we're not actually." Christina said with her sweet smile that was only used when helping to get information from the locals with questionable events that happen.

"Then what can I help you with?"

"What can you tell me about Angela Mason?" I injected.

"Well," The man started thinking back. "I myself was in charge of the funeral that was three days ago. Poor Angela was a delightful girl. Promising future had just gotten into college. Then there was her car accident." Both Christina and I bowed our heads respectfully before the funeral director nodded. "Her father is a professor over at the college. Here's his business card. I was going to get rid of it, as I usually do after I call on the families to see how they're holding up."

"Thank you for this." I said gently taking the card and placing it in my jacket pocket. "Have a good day."

"You two as well." We waved goodbye and met up with Sam who was now standing next to where Angela Mason's headstone was and we walked to the car. "Angela Mason, she was a college student; her funeral. Three days ago."

"And?" Sam looked confused as the three of us walked quietly yet quickly out of the cemetery towards the parked Impala.

"You saw her grave sight. Everything dead around it. Not only that it's in a perfect circle. Nothing's buzzing your hunter senses?"

"Maybe the grounds keeper went a little heavy on the pesticides." He shrugged.

"There wasn't any pesticides, chemicals or anything that could explain that." Christina said then went silent as she usually did when she felt bad for interjecting my thoughts.

"Okay then," Sam said shaking his head. "What do you think it is, Dean?"

"I dunno. Unholy ground, maybe?"

"Un-What?" Sam was shaking his head.

"Unholy ground." I repeated. "Remember back in Cedar Rapids? The farmhouse. The grounds, animals, pretty much everything in a twelve foot circle was dead."

"I remember but-"

"Could be a sign of a demonic presence. Or it's Angela's spirit, that's very powerful." Christina and I watch as Sam nodded his head a few times before climbing into the car. "Well, don't get to excited." I grumbled as I climbed into the drivers seat and Christina took the back. "You might pull something."

"It's just..." we sat for a moment coming up with a battle plan of what to do next. "Stumbling onto a possible hunt? Here of all places?"

"What else would it be about?" I dared and Sam sighed.

"Just forget about it." Sam finally said sitting back into the passenger seat his arm resting on the top of the seat.

"You know what Sam, you believe what ever you want. Me and Christy feels something's going on. Since you dragged my happy ass over here, we could take a couple of hours maybe even a day out of our hectic schedule to check this out." Christina's head shook as I ranted and raved.

"Alright. Fine." Sam said after a minute of looking into my eyes and my face lit up with a smile. _Finally a hunt...hopefully._

"Alright, first stop the college. The girl's dad was a professor. Let's see what he knows."

 **End of Dean's POV**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sam's POV**

We walked down the college hallway, Dean was so focused on a case that, to me, wasn't really one that he didn't even look at one college girl. He rapt on the door of Dr. Mason. Dr. Mason opened and stared at us. "Dr. Mason?" Dean asked and the man nodded slowly.

"I'm Sam, this is Dean and Christina. We were friends of Angela. We..." I looked over at my two siblings and back at Dr. Mason. "Came to offer our condolences."

Dr. Mason nodded his head solemnly and took a step towards the side. "Please come in." He said motioning to a couple of chairs that sat in front of a large dark wood desk. Christina and I took the chairs while Dean began to scan the walls of books.

"Is that," Christina pointed to a photo album that sat on a small table and Dr. Mason nodded his approval to pick it up. A young woman with long brown hair and smooth features smiled frozen in time on the page.

"She was very beautiful." I said and Dr. Mason nodded.

"Yes she was." He choked. None of us could imagine the pain he was feeling. "You know the child is supposed to bury the parents not the other way around."

I saw Christina and Dean flinch. That phrase alone burned deep in my core as memories of all three of us burring dad not too long ago. "I agree to that." I said but saw Dean looking ashamed over something before looking over at a book.

"This is an unusual book." He said gently grabbed the book from the shelf and showed the cover towards Dr. Mason. I cocked my head slightly as I couldn't place the strange ancient language, or symbols.

"It's Ancient Greek." Dr. Mason said gently taking the book from Dean and traced his finger over the markings. "I teach a course."

"Interesting." Dean said before slowly nodding. "So car accident. That's...that's rough."

Dr. Mason nodded tears were starting to cloud the older man's eyes. "Angie was only a mile away from home when she..." His voice faltered and Dean gently placed a hand on his shoulder.

"It's gotta be hard. Loosing someone like that." I looked up at him my eyes full of concern as Dean continued to speak. "Sometimes it's like they're st-still around. Almost like you can still sense their presence." I looked over at my sister who's eyes were looking over at Dean as if she could see Dean's struggles by the way her face had fallen. "You ever feel like that?"

"I do as a matter of fact." Dr. Mason said nodding his head slowly. "Is that so wrong?"

"It's perfectly normal, Dr. Mason." I said softly. "Especially with what you're going through."

"You know, I still call her. And the phone rings before I remember that she...Family's everything you know? Angie was the most important thing in my life. Now, I'm lost without her."

"We're very sorry, Dr. Mason." I said all three of us sat in silence each taking a moment to see each other and wonder what life would be like without each other in our lives. _Family is everything._ I thought as Dr. Mason had asked us to leave, so that he could prepare to teach a class. _And we're the only family we have left._

 **End of Sam's POV**

~*DSCWin*~

 **Christina's POV**

"I'm telling you Sam, something is going on here." Dean said from the bathroom of our hotel room. The room was barely big enough for the two queen sized beds and I groaned knowing my two options, sleep in the same bed as a brother or try and convince them to share a bed themselves. And judging by the tension I felt between them, the second option was out of the question.

"Dean, so far you've got a patch of dead grass and nothing else."

"Well, something had to have turned that grave into unholy ground." He said sitting on the edge of the bed closest the door.

"There's no reason for it to be unholy ground. Angela Mason was a nice girl who died in a car crash. That's not exactly vengeful spirit material. You heard her father." Sam stated opening his laptop to find us another case, to him an actual case.

"What do you think Christy. You think I'm just blowing smoke?" The pressure was on now. The look I got for both Sam and Dean made my stomach tied up with knots. I hated to be placed on the fence between my brothers who both pulled me to get me on their side.

"I don't think you're blowing smoke, Dean." I said finally and I saw the annoyed look on Sam's face as I spoke. "Maybe Dr. Mason's daughter hid something from him that may have caused her to become very powerful. Maybe she wasn't his perfect little angel. Maybe she had a hidden agenda that she can now fulfill now that she's departed."

"I can't believe you two." Sam said shaking his head. "We never should have bothered him in the first place. I think we should leave tomorrow and head to The Roadhouse."

"So you want to bail, Sam is that it?" Dean snapped making me flinch as I felt the area around him turn cold. "Without figuring out what is going on here?"

"I think I know what's going on here. The only reason I was going along with you this far."

"And what's that?" Dean challenged his eyes narrowing darkly.

"This is about me wanting to visit mom's grave." Dean scoffed before shaking his head. He slowly turned away his hands on the back of his head.

"That's got nothing to do with it." He said but Sam wouldn't let it go and my body tensed preparing itself for a fight.

"You wouldn't step withing a hundred yards of it. So you're making this hunt up so you don't have to think about mom or dad." Dean turned to face Sam again his eyes narrowing his hands clenching. I mentally prepared myself what I would do if Dean swung. _Would I jump in front of Sam to protect him, or would I sit and watch it happen?_ "If you want to take another swing go a head. I'm not going to stop you."

"I'm not going to take this crap." Dean said grabbing his jacket and keys from the table stand.

"Where are you going?" Sam asked as Dean threw his jacket over his shoulders.

"Going to get a drink." He turned to look at me, as I climbed to my feet to follow. "Alone." He walked out of the room and Sam looked up at me. I shook my head couldn't believe what was happening. I knew I was now in the middle of a relationship that spanned more then the year I was with them.

"I'm going after him," I said grabbing my jacket from the bed.

"But he said he wanted to be alone." Sam said grabbing my wrist. "It's best to let him be alone."

"And you wonder why Dean's so uptight." I said tossing my wrist out from his grasp. "Dean's having a hard time and I'm not afraid to find out what that is." I stomped out of the room slamming the door behind me.

~*DSCWin*~

I was an idiot thinking that Dean would be in the closest bar near the hotel. So as I walked through the darkened streets I recognized the sleek form of the impala sitting off the side of the road someone just sitting there in the drivers seat. I glanced both ways of the street before jogging my way across the street. Dean was sipping on a beer when I knocked on the passenger side window before climbing in.

"Thought I said I wanted to be alone." Dean said as I reached for a beer from the small cardboard box with three out of the six holes empty.

"Dean, you're not going to be alone. You can talk to me what's going on." I said Dean watched as I was unsure how to open the bottle when he grabbed it from my hands and popped the lid then handed it back to me. "Thanks." I said before taking a small sip. "Dean, I'm sorry to make you stop."

"I do have to say it was really annoying that you wanted to stay. But it's good. We have this case to worry about now."

We sat in silence as something beeped from Dean's pocket. "What's that?" I asked and felt foolish as he pulled out his cellphone.

"You think you're the only one to do some research?" I looked at him as he read the message that he had received.

"You had Bobby look it up didn't you?" I asked and Dean nodded. "I'm not gonna judge." I said taking a swig from the bottle. "So what's the plan?"

"We sneak into Angela's apartment and see what else we can find on this girl. To see if she is miss goody two shoes."

 **End of Christina's POV**


	3. Chapter 3

**Most of this is from the show but I did make some changes. Please enjoy!**

 **Dean's POV**

Christina and I had spent the entire night and most of the morning talking when we both came up with the idea to head to Angela's apartment to find out more about Angela. I was happy Bobby was willing to help out with finding Angela's address and Christina was more then willing to help enter the room.

"Why not use the key?" She asked holding a keyring with her finger. I raised an eyebrow and she smiled. "Sorry it was just sitting on Dr. Mason's desk. I couldn't help myself."

"You'll be needing to explain yourself." I said taking the keys off her finger and unlocked the door.

"What's there to explain?" She asked before I raised a finger to my lips as we walked inside.

The apartment was nice, a small sitting room off to the side while a hallway lead to three doors. Two of them were opened, on leading to the bathroom while one was a bedroom. I nodded my head as we both looked carefully trying to figure out more about Angela. I picked a picture frame with three people staring frozen the girl in the middle was Angela. Then something moved behind me. I quickly turned around to see another girl with long wavy hair that framed her face staring at me.

"OH my god!" She screamed making me place the picture on the table my hands up trying to calm her down. She saw Christina running out of the kitchen area. "Who the hell are you, two?" She screamed but before I could say anything she ducked back into the opened bedroom and slammed the door shut.

"Wait!" I screamed trying to open the door. I could hear buttons being pushed and I froze. "Wait! Hold on!

"I'm calling 9-1-1."

"Dean, we could make a break for it."

"Shush." I hissed something popped in my head I could only pray it would work. "We're Angela's Cousins." I didn't hear anything for a minute until I heard the phone being set down. But the door didn't open.

"What?" The girl's voice traveled through the door. Christina gave me a 'don't screw this up' look before I sighed again.  
"Yeah, Uncle Mason sent us over to uh pick up her stuff. My name's Alan and I'm with my sister Sue. Alan and Sue Stanwick."

I bit my lip praying I was pulling it off until the door opened and the girl slowly peered outside of the room tears starting to stream down her face. "Sorry, but her dad didn't say that you were coming."

I held up the keys and gave a weak nervous chuckle. "How else would we have gotten the key to this place?"

"I'm Lindsey. Lindsey Smith."

"Glad to meet you Lindsey." We shook her hands as she lead us to the livingroom and set down. As soon as she did her more loud sobs escaped. Christina jumped from the couch and grabbed some tissues and handed the box to me.

"Thank you." She sniffed wiping the corner of the tissue across her tear stained cheeks.

"So Lindsey you must have seen Angela do things not even her family knew about." I felt my foot being smashed by my sister who continued to look over at Lindsey.

"Yeah," Lindsey said forcing a smile blowing her nose on another tissue.

"What was she like?" Christina said blocking my attempt to pinch her side as revenge for stomping on my foot.

Lindsey's eyes had lit up with praise. "She was great." I felt disappointed as she was a broken record. "I mean, she was really great. Just-"

"Great?" I answered and Lindsey nodded.

"Yes she was." She squealed as she started to sob once more. She grabbed more tissues.

"You two must have been very close." Christina said seeing my discomfort. _I'm glad I have a sister so that I don't have to deal with all this chick flick stuff._

"We were." Lindsey sniffed and looked up to the ceiling forcing the tears to stop. "But it's not just her," we both leaned in closer wondering who she was about to say. "It's Matt."

"Who?" I glanced over at Christina and I realized my mistake.

"Angela's boyfriend."

"Oh, right. What about him."

"He killed himself last night. He had cut his own throat. Who does that?"  
"That's...terrible." I glanced over at Christina who was now glaring at me. She had the same 'bitch' face Sam had but hers was much more prominent.

"He was taking Angela's death pretty hard and I guess...I mean he was really messed up for days."

"Messed up how?" I asked suddenly very interested.

"He kept saying he was seeing her everywhere."

"Well, that's normal when you loose someone." Christina said. "I mean, with everything that he had gone through."

"No," Lindsey had stopped crying and was now serious. "He said he _saw_ her. As in, an acid trip or something."

"Were Angela and Matt a happy couple?" I asked trying to learn more and Lindsey looked at us confused as to where we were heading for. "I mean, was there any reason that Angela would be angry with him?"

"What? No, of course not, why do you ask?"

"Just asking." I saw a small smile on Christina's face. "Where did Matt live?"

 **End of Dean's POV**

~*DSCWin*~

 **Christina's POV**

"I can't believe you." I said as I subconsciously unlocked Matt's front door.

"What did I do?" Dean asked defensively as we quickly entered the dwelling since there was police tape still surrounding the house.

"You're the most insensitive guy I met! I mean, Lindsey just lost two friends and you were acting like 'Oh I'm sorry for your loss but tell me where you got your cute shoes?'"

"I never thought that." He said defensively as we walked into the livingroom. The couch was still covered with blood. "I don't care about shoes or anything else."

"I was just making a point." I said looking over a few items that sat on the coffee table. I mentally noted the several empty beer bottles on the table and the blood streak on the television.

"Hey check this out." I looked over at Dean and saw him with a small piece of newspaper with the headline that said 'Car accident takes young teen's life'. "I guess Matt was miserable."

"Yeah, so miserable he didn't water the plants of feed his fish." I said looking around at all the death that was scattered through the house.  
"Dead plants," Dean mumbled looking around and his eyes lit up happily. "Dead goldfish...I think my imaginary case just turned into a real one."

"Should we go tell Sam?" I asked and Dean nodded. That's when I noticed a pink notebook in his back pocket. Very carefully I gripped the corner and slid it out as he snuck outside the door with me following behind as I stuffed the book into my back pocket.

~*DSCWin*~

"So you think Sam's gonna be worried about us?" I asked as Dean pulled the hotel key form his jacket pocket.

"Nah. I think he just sat on his computer looking up another case."

I thought for a second before saying, "Just as long as he has pants on." and Dean looked at me wondering why I would say that. But as we neared the door I felt my stomach fall as Dean's face lit up.

"Coming up next on the Skin Channel," the slow talking soft spoken woman made my stomach flip as I knew what that meant. "Casa Erotica four. The tell of two Latin beauties..."

I had to bite my lip hard to stop myself from laughing as Sam became jumpy as he quickly turned off the television before trying to act all cool.

"Hey." He said his cheeks turning pink. I turned my back to block the tears that were filling up with tears from having to hold back the laughter. "What?"

"Awkward." I took a deep breath before turning around pushing past Dean and jumped in to lay down. I took out the pink book, Dean had swiped and began to read Angela Mason's diary.

"Where in the Hell were you two?" He asked looking between me and Dean.

"Working on our Imaginary case."

"Yeah, and?"

"Well, you were right. We didn't find much." Sam's face fell sympathetic looking and I rolled my eyes as Dean just shrugged and continued. "Except that Angela's boyfriend died last night, after he slit his own throat. But you know that's normal." I groaned softly as Dean kept rubbing in the case into Sam's face. "Uh...let's see what else. Oh he was seeing Angela everywhere before he died. But you know I might be just making things up." He noticed the pink book he had taken in my hands.

"Okay, I get it. I'm sorry for not believing you. Maybe there is something going on after all." I was so happy they had finally worked out their difference before I saw Dean open his mouth again.

"Maybe?" _Dammit I thought too soon._ "Sam, we know how to do this job. Despite what you might think."

"Okay," Sam shrugged. "Let's go check this guy's apartment."

"We just came from there. And just like the cemetery, there were dead plants. Hell even his goldfish was dead."

"So, unholy ground?" Sam asked making Dean smile.

"Maybe. But I'm still not getting that powerful angry spirit vibe from Angela."

"But I've been reading this." I said crossing my legs at the ankles. "And I have to say those romance novels I found in the glove compartment the other day," eying Dean who's cheeks turned a soft pink, "doesn't hold a candle to this."

"You stole the girl's diary?" Sam asked me but I shook my head and Dean raised a embarrassed finger. "So what do we do?"

"Keep digging talk to her friend." Dean said glaring at me as I continued to read.

"You get a name?"

"Don't need one." I said closing the book and holding it up. "Because this, my sweet adorable brothers, is her best friend. A friend who knows all her secrets and pains."

 **End of Christina's POV**


	4. Chapter 4

**Dean's POV**

I slowed my car down a few houses away from where this kid Neil Watson lived. The house was modest. Maybe something he inherited by parents. "So what do we know about this kid?" I asked as the three of us just sat there staring at the house just making sure he was still there.

"He was friends with Angela and Matt." Christina said as we all climbed out of the car.

"Okay." I lead the way towards the house. I gave a hard tap on the front door and we waited for a few seconds until we saw a boy about early twenties with brown hair and he looked at all of us confused.

"May I help you three?" He asked.

"Mr. Neil Watson?" Sam asked and Neil nodded.

"I'm Dean, this is Sam and Christina. We work at the college as grief counselors. May we come in?" Neil nodded and we walked in.

"I didn't realize the college employed grief counselors." Neil said as we walked into the livingroom.

"Oh, yeah. You know you talk we listen. Or maybe we throw in a little therapeutic collage, what ever starts the healing." Neil slowly nodded before rubbing the back of his head he was obvious nervous about something.

"Well, I think I'm okay. Thanks." We all looked at each other before we started to ask the questions.

"You heard what happened to Matt Harrison, right?" Sam asked and Neil nodded solemnly.

"Yeah I did."

"Well, we just wanted to come by to make sure you're doing okay." Christina chimed in. "I mean it's tough when you loose your friend Angela and now you lost another friend last night."

"Look, I don't want any misunderstanding. I really am sorry for what happened to Matt. But if he killed himself it wasn't because of grief."

"Then why?" I asked.

"It was guilt." Neil answered matter of fact. "Angie's death was Matt's fault and he knew it."

"How was it Matt's responsible?" Sam asked trying to connect the dots that even I couldn't really follow.

"Well, she really loved that guy. But the night of the accident she walked in on him with another girl." We all nodded as finally all the dots were connected. "She was really torn up, that's why she crashed the car." He glanced over towards the grandfather clock that sat in the corner then back at us. "Look I gotta get ready for work. So...thanks for your concern but...I'm good. I'm serious." I turned to look over at Sam with the look of 'told ya so' and we all walked out of the house and made our way back to the car.

 **End of Dean's POV**

 **Sam's POV**

I couldn't believe that this was a case after all. Dean was nearly skipping as we walked to the car. "Well, that vengeful spirit theory's starting to make a little more sense. I mean, Hell hath no fury-"

"So if Angela got her revenge on Matt, you think it's over?" I asked and Dean shrugged.

"Well, there's one way to be sure." We climbed back into the car and Dean turned the engine over making the car purr with excitement.

"Yeah? What's that?" I asked and I saw a familiar twinkle in my brother's eyes.

"Burn the bones."

I couldn't keep the laugh from escaping my mouth. "Burn the bones?" Dean nodded. "Are you high?" Dean was thinking before pulling away from the curb. "Angela died last week!"

"So?" He asked with a glance to me.

"So, there's not gonna be bones. There's gonna be a ripe, rotting body in the coffin."

"What's the difference?" Christina asked making me turn to look at her. "Her bones need to be burned. So skin, hair and clothes isn't gonna be any difference. Yeah it's gonna stink but it's our life."

"Exactly." Dean said as we stopped at a diner just a few blocks away from the Cemetery. "Since when are you afraid to get dirty, Sammy?" I growled.

~*DSCWin*~

Sweat was falling from mine and Dean's face as we inched closer and closer towards Angela's casket. The only light we had was from a flashlight in which our sister peered down. "I can help one of your finish, if you want."

We looked up at her our faces smeared with dirt. "Now that we're almost done you just now ask to move the last two inches of dirt?"

"I asked earlier." She said evenly hopping down in between me and Dean. It was almost comical, thinking about what people would see if they were to walk up. I knew they would see the tops of mine and Dean's head but for our sister they'd have to be at the very edge to see her as she was a good foot shorter then the two of us. "Shut up." She hissed grabbing the shovel from Dean who hopped out of the hole to get the supplies ready to salt and burn Angela's body.

Our shovels started to make loud thunking noises as we now arrived at Angela's casket after another fifteen minutes of digging. "Alright let's open it up!" Dean said as Christina and I tossed the shovels out of the way and Christina and I both grabbed hold of the lid, while Dean stood ready with the salt and kerosene. "On three." Dean said. "One." We bent down low our fingers making sure there wasn't any locks in the way. "Two. Three!"

We lifted the lid and Dean was tilting the salt in his hands but stopped before he wasted the salt. All three of our eyes were wide with surprise as we stared into the empty casket of Angela Mason.

 **End of Sam's POV**


	5. Chapter 5

**Dean's POV**

I bent down to see if the distance was playing tricks on me. But it wasn't, Angela's body wasn't in the casket. "I don't get it." Sam said as we stood scratching our heads. "I thought they buried her four days ago."

"They did." Christina said wiping her forehead with the back of her hand smearing mud across her skin. "I mean, that's what that graveyard guy said. He said he was the one that took control of the whole funeral."

"And you believe a guy in a suit?" I asked moving my flashlight between Sam and Christina but Sam wasn't looking up at me. He was staring at the inside of the casket.

"Dean bring that light over here." I pointed the light towards where Sam was pointing and I saw it. A strange symbol was carved in the wood on the paneling of the casket and there was something familiar about that marking.

"I've seen that symbol before." I said getting down to my knees to get a better look. "I know I've seen that symbol before."

 **~*DSCWin*~**

 _How could he do that? How could he bring her back like that? What's dead so stay dead._ I thought with anger as we made our way through the empty college hallway to Dr. Mason's office door.

"Dean, take it easy. Okay?" Sam said as I had pounded the door my eyes close and my face, I was pretty sure was red.

Dr. Mason's face appeared in the opened door and I just wanted to punch him, right then and there. But his face was full of confusion so I stopped myself. "You're Angie's friends, right?"

"Dr. Mason..." Sam started softly but I couldn't handle it anymore the power keg that was my attitude was about to burst.

"We need to talk." I growled my eyes dangerous and Dr. Mason could see that.

"Well, come on in." he stammered and I pushed myself inside while my other two siblings gently walked in.

"You teach Ancient Greek, correct?" I started before Dr. Mason could sit down, but he nodded and I unfolded a piece of paper I had sketched the symbol on. "Tell us...What are these?"

"I don't understand." he said looking between me and my siblings to the symbols on the paper. "What has this got do with Angela?"

"Everything." I growled. "Now humor me. Please."

Dr. Mason took the paper from my hands before he placed his thick glasses on his face. "They're part of an ancient Greek divination ritual."

"Like in Necromancy?" I asked.

"That's right." Dr. Mason said. I saw my siblings sitting there unsure of what I was going to do next.

"See, before we came here we did a little homework ourselves. "Apparently they used rituals like this one to communicate with the dead. Even bringing corpses back to life. Full-On Zombie action."

"It could happen. At least according to legends." Dr. Mason could see my face was serious and looked back at Sam and Christina hoping they could help him understand what I was saying. "Now, what's all this about?"

"I think you know." I pressed taking a swaggering step towards Dr. Mason.

"Dean." Sam interjected but I ignored him.

"Look I feel ya, man." I said walking closer to Dr. Mason who was trying to move his chair back. "There's people I would give anything to see again. Hell to even talk to. But what makes you so special that you go and destroy their soul just to full fill your selfish needs."

"Dean!" Sam gripped my shoulder but I shrugged him off.

"What are you talking about?" Dr. Mason was scared.

"What's dead should stay dead!" I snapped leaning on the desk.

"What?!"

"Dean! Stop it!" It was Christina's shrill pleas that made me glare at her making her take a step back.

"What you brought back, Dr. Mason." I said turning back to Dr. Mason. "It's not your daughter anymore. The creature you brought back, they're violent, they're nasty and they rot the ground around them. Come on have you seen Pet Sematary?"

"You're insane." Dr. Mason growled getting more courage.

"Where is she?" I snapped pushing items off his desk and gripped the front of Dr. Mason's shirt picking him up.

"Dean stop it!" My arm was being pulled on by Christina who was only making me grip Dr. Mason's shirt harder.

"Get out of my office!" Dr. Mason screamed grabbing my hands and pried my fingers off his front. I was then pulled back and Dr. Mason grabbed his cellphone and started to dial numbers. I quickly knocked it out of his hands.

"I know you're hiding her somewhere. Where is she?!"

"Dean! Stop that's enough!" Sam turned me around and pointed to some flowers that were sitting next to the window. "See Dean. Beautiful living plants." He turned to look at Dr. Mason who was bending down to pick up his cellphone. "We're leaving."

"I'm calling the police." Dr. Mason said. I knocked Sam's hands off my shoulders before I stormed out of the office.

 **End of Dean's POV**

 **Christina's POV**

"Sorry to have bothered you." Sam said to Dr. Mason who had his thumb hovering over the call button of his cellphone. "Come on." He gripped my wrist and pulled me out the door. Dean was stomping his way towards the car at the end of the walkway when Sam and I reached him.

"Dean what the hell is wrong with you?" I screamed running and stopping in front of him. He stopped for a second before slamming his shoulder into my chest as he walked past. I felt the tears filling up my eyes as I did it again, only this time I was pushing him making him stop.

"Back off." He yelled threatening to slam into me again when Sam gripped his shoulders.

"Dean, Dr. Mason was innocent." Sam said finally releasing Dean. "He didn't deserve that tongue lashing you just did."

"Fine," Dean said throwing up his hands in defeat. "She wasn't there. Maybe he's keeping her somewhere else."

I had enough. My opened hand slapped Dean across the face before I gripped his jacket and pulled him closer so I was staring into his eyes, sadly I was on my tiptoes as I did it. "Stop it Dean! That's enough! You need to cool down."

"I know what I'm doing, Christy." He said gripping my hands and tried to pry my fingers off his jacket. But I held firm.

"No you don't, Dean." I said. "Not anymore. I'm just as surprised that her body was gone and that there's a resurrection symbol on her casket. But when you go around pointing the finger of blame it's down right scary."

"Don't be over dramatic, Christy."

"I'm not being over dramatic, Dean." I saw Sam even nodding his head a little and I shook my head letting go of Dean's jacket. "You know I'm not the one being over dramatic. It's you. Yes this is a real case and for that I'm damn happy about it. Because if it wasn't I'm pretty sure you would drag us out to God knows where to find something else to kill."

"What?" Dean asked confused.

"You're on the edge, Dean." Sam answered letting go of Dean. "You're erratic- except when you're hunting, because then you're down right frightening. You're tail-spinning out of control. You're going to crash if you don't talk but you don't ever want to talk. You won't let any of us help you out."

"I can take care of myself, you two." Dean grumbled.

"No you can't." Sam stated and I took a step away from them covering my mouth with my hand as I was trying my hardest to keep myself from crying as there was too much anger between the two. "You're the only one that think you have to fight this on your own. That's not the Winchester way. You have us. You don't have to do this alone. Dean, nobody can."

"Dean, you need to understand that you're not the only one that's suffering. You're killing yourself to prove yourself worth it," Dean turned to look at me shaking as I spoke. "We all lost dad, mom and Jessica. We moved on from them. Not entirely but enough to put one foot in front of the other. If we lost you I don't know what we'd do. You're important Dean. We all are."

"We better go before the cops get here." Sam and I frowned at him as he walked away towards the Impala. "Look I get it. I'm being an Ass. We can discuss this more later but right now we have a freakin' Zombie running around and we need to figure out how to kill it. Right?"

"Our lives are weird." Sam mentioned as we climbed into the car.

"You're telling me." I said quietly as I rubbed my chest gingerly.

 **End of Christina's POV**

 **~*DSCWin*~**

 **Sam's POV**

I poured over dad's journal once we got back to the hotel. Trying to find everything there had to do with zombies. But I was getting several different answers.

"We can't just waste it with a head shot?" Dean asked as he paced back and forth.

"You've been watching too many Romero flicks." I said and Christina chuckled as she poured herself through Angela's diary.

"You're telling me there's no lore on how to smoke 'em?"

"Dean, there's over a hundred different legends or stories on the walking dead." Dean sat down next to me on the bed and peered over my shoulder. "Some say, set them on fire. There's...one second were is it." I scanned the list until I pointed to one that stood out to me. "Feed their hearts to wild dogs."

"I doubt that one would work." Christina said looking up from the diary. "I mean, Angela was a healthy girl and was an organ donor. So if someone needed a heart they got Angela's."

"Is there anything they all have in common?" Dean asked after shooting Christina a look.

"No. But a few of them said silver might work." I said.

"Well, it's a start." Dean said slapping his legs as he stood up.

"Yeah, it's a start," I said looking at him like he had gone insane. "Where do we find Angela?"

"Well, my guess who ever brought her back has her. It wasn't her dad. Anyone else that might want her back?"

"Neil." Christina said standing up the diary still opened.

"Neil?" I asked.

"Yep." She said. "And this proves it." She cleared her throat as she began to read aloud in the diary. "'Neil's a real shoulder to cry on. He so understands what I'm going through with Matt.' I mean I could go on it's gets really sappy in a few more lines. About how he's been there for her. That's sort of bathroom stall stuff."

"That doesn't prove he brought her back." I said closing dad's journal.

"Well, he was Dr. Mason's TA." Christina closing the diary and waving it back and forth. "He has access to all of Dr. Mason's books." I was looking with skepticism before we decided to head over to Neil's for proof that Angela was there.

 **End of Sam's POV**


	6. Chapter 6

**We're almost done with this story. One more chapter to go. Thank you for taking the time to read comment and hopefully enjoy! Just to give you some heads up, the next story in the set should be "Her Eyes Lit Up".**

 **Dean's POV**

Sam and I stood guard as Christina only took a couple of minutes before unlocking Neil's front door. She took a step to the side while Sam and I walked in our guns drawn ready to fire the silver bullets into Angela's body.

"Hello?" I called into the empty house as we moved strategically around the main floor of the house. "Neil? It's your grief counselors...We've come to hug."

"You've got silver bullets in your gun?" Sam asked as we walked quietly.

"Yeah, enough to make her rattle like a change purse."

We walked back into the livingroom and we scanned for anything out of the ordinary. I felt someone smack my shoulder and I saw Christina pointing to some wilted flowers next to the window. I remembered they were alive yesterday. "He did bring her back." She said softly walking over to the flowers and brushed them making several of the dead buds fall to the ground.

"Where would I keep a dead person's body?" I asked aloud.

"You're asking as yourself or Neil?" Christina asked and I glared at her. She smiled but froze seeing a closed door behind us. She motioned her head and I turned. My heart thumped wildly in my chest my grip tightened on my gun's handle.

"You think she's down there?" Sam asked as he reached for the door handle.  
"Unless he keeps his porn down there." I said. I heard a soft 'eww' coming from behind me and I chuckled when Sam opened the door. I took the lead with Sam and Christina followed. We silently made our way down the stairs our guns and flashlights scanning the area.

A mattress with a few mix matched pillows and a large down-comforter was placed in the middle of the room. Boxes lined the walls. "Sure looks like a zombie pen if you ask me." I said kicking a couple of empty take out boxes to the side.

"Yeah. An empty one." Sam stated as he was shining his light to make sure Angela or Neil weren't hiding somewhere. "You think Angela's going after somebody?"

I saw a grate that was hung slightly off it's hinges. I barely tapped it and it fell to the ground revealing a hole. "Nah," I said with a smile showing my siblings my findings. "I think she went out to rent Beaches."

"Don't be a smart-ass." Sam said trying to see where the hole lead to. "She could easily kill someone. We gotta find her."

"Okay," I walked back towards the stairs before stopping snapping my fingers. "She killed Matt because he cheated on her right?"

"Yeah." Both Sam and Christina said together.

"Well, it takes too to, you know have hard core sex." Sam shook his head disgusted. But I continued anyways. "Well, Angela's room mate was broken up about Matt's Death. I mean like really broken up by it."

"And Angela said something about how Lindsey would stare at Matt all the time and she had a feeling she had liked him too, in her diary." Christina said and looked over at Sam.

"Let's go hurry!" I commanded before we all ran up the stairs.

 **End of Dean's POV**

 **~*DSCWin*~**

 **Christina's POV**

I didn't think Dean would flying down the residential streets like he was but, as we neared Angela's and Lindsey's apartment I could see why the sudden rush. Sam and I jumped out of the car while Dean quickly put the car in park and turned off the engine. Almost leaping to the porch without touching the stairs we stood checking the front door. It was unlocked and I could see Dean starting to count to three before a loud scream came making us just enter. Angela's back was turned to us while Lindsey was being held by her hair. Scissors were ready to fall until Dean and Sam started to fire their guns hitting Angela in the back making her scream and dropped Lindsey.

Angela glared at us before turning and rushing out of the window in which Dean followed after leaving me and Sam to make sure Lindsey was alright.

"It's okay. I gotcha. I gotcha." He said trying to sooth the screaming crying Lindsey. I walked into the other room and saw the back door open slightly. _Point of entry._ I thought and closed the door locking the dead bolt.

"Damn, that dead chick can run." Dean's voice came back from the hallway.

"What now?" Sam asked rubbing Lindsey's back gently.

"You guys go chat with Neil." I said grabbing some keys from a board. "I'll take Lindsey somewhere safe."

"Sounds good to me," Dean said and Sam nodded before they both left me and Lindsey.

 **~*DSCWin*~**

"What happened?" Lindsey cried as I drove through the city towards a small hotel a few miles away from her apartment. "How could Angela be alive?"

"Something brought her back." I said not wanting to go into details. "But all you have to do now is to wait here until this blows over. Give it a couple of days. If I don't call you get out of dodge and quickly."

"And if you do call?" She asked as I stopped and put the car into park.

"Get the Hell out of Dodge. Move on with your life." I reached in and pulled out a small wad of cash and handed it to her. "This should be enough, and my number," I quickly wrote down the number and handed the paper to her. "Call me with your number and then delete it. I'll call your room number once this is done."

"But this is my car."

"Look I know this is your car. I'll leave it for you here when I call. All fueled up and everything." She looked unconvinced but nodded. I drove off once she disappeared into the hotel.

 **~*DSCWin*~**

I parked the car in front of Neil's place and I didn't see the Impala. I quickly got out of the car and walked towards the front door and turned the handle. It opened silently and I had my gun ready to any type of attack. I slowly moved quietly thinking I had arrived before my brothers until I saw the garage door opened. I moved stealthy towards the garage and walked in to find someone laying down on the ground.

I rounded the corner and saw that it was Neil, and I didn't have to check to see if he was still alive for I saw his neck was crushed. _Such a pity._ I thought and I went back through the house to the car.

I turned the engine over and made a bee line to the cemetery hoping I wasn't too late to help my brothers.

 **End of Christina's POV**

 **~*DSCWin*~**

 **Sam's POV**

I couldn't believe I was being the bait as Dean and I lit candles to try and mislead Angela. "You think this is going to work?" I asked him when we finished with the candles. "I mean, nailing a zombie back in it's coffin is a pretty high risk."

"It's beats having nothing," Dean said glancing down at his watch. A twigged snapped to our rights and Christina was pushing back a branch. We seemed to relax a little before she took in a deep breath to steady herself.

"What took you so long?" I asked.

"I thought you were at Neil's," she said quietly taking out her gun and loaded a few more silver bullets into the chamber.

"Speaking of Neil is he coming?" Dean asked. And Christina shook her head.

"I guess Angela killed him."

"Come on lets finish setting up." I said and began to clean the area while Dean set Dad's journal on the headstone. Off in the distance back behind us there was a noise that made Dean and I nod at each other.

 **End of Sam's POV**

 **Dean's POV**

I stood looking over around a tree waiting to see Sam and hopefully Angela. The fog from the late night water of the lawn didn't seemed to help my mood at all. I had asked Christina to grab a duffel bag from the trunk.

"Dean." She whispered handing me the duffel bag. "What's the plan?"

"Well, we told Neil that we were doing a ritual to put Angela back I her grave. But he's dead it's only a minor hurtle. But Sam and I came here and set everything up to make it look like we were doing one. When Angela arrives, and I think she did, Sam is going to lure her towards us and the we push her back into her casket and impale her with these silver spikes."

"And if it doesn't work?" She asked, she wasn't asking because she doubted the plan she was just worried of the possibility of it not working.

"Then we just hope it would keep her down there long enough until we can come up with another idea." I saw her nod in agreement and tapped my shoulder as a figure came running towards her. "Get ready." I said and I saw her grip the silver stake I had given her and she and I waited.

"Wait!" We heard someone scream. Followed by a gunshot. I had to place a hand on her shoulder to try and calm her as she assumed the worst. But then I saw Sam panting towards us with Angela right behind him. In a quick movement Sam was running the next he was flat on his stomach with Angela holding back Sam's head.

"Don't you dare!" I screamed firing several shots in to Angela making her stand up and rush towards me. I took an unsteady couple of steps backwards. Angela was advancing on her until I heard three more shots making Angela fall to the ground giving me the time to move and push her into her casket. I jumped down and held the stake high in the air.

"Wait! Don't-!" She pleaded as I brought it down the stake entering her rotting body and into the wood that surrounded the casket. Took a rock that was on the edge and smacked it a few times before finally Angela let out a shaky breath then fell still.

"What's dead, should stay dead." I breathed heavily looking up to see Christina next to Sam making sure he was okay.

 **End of Dean's POV**


	7. Chapter 7

**I took a huge step with this chapter, especially with the ending. Please comment and Enjoy!**

 **Sam's POV**

My hand hurt like hell as I bent down to gather the candles we didn't need while Dean and Christina worked on filling up the hole with dirt. We were both impressed at how quickly the hole was filled up with Christina helping.

"Rest in peace." I said as Dean and Christina patted the ground hard.

"Yeah for good this time, okay." Dean added bending down to pick up a hammer and chisel Christina ingeniously thought of as an added protection spent a half an hour taking off the symbols just to make sure they won't bring her back.

I let out a grunt as I picked up the duffel bag with the stakes we had used to pin Angela inside. "You know the whole fake ritual thing, luring Angela into the cemetery? Pretty sharp."

"Thanks." Dean beamed as we walked taking our time to get to the car.

"But did we have to use me as bait?" I inquired.

"I figured you were more her type. You know, she had pretty crappy taste in guys." I laughed but groaned flexing my fingers slowly.

"I think she broke my hand." I said wincing as we continued to walk.

"You're just too fragile." Dean laughed. "We'll get it looked at later once we get back to Bobby's." I saw Dean stop and turn. He was looking at Mom's headstone and I could see pain in his eyes.

"You want to stay for a while?" I asked, and Dean shook his head.

"Okay, I'll meet you at the hotel just outside of town." Christina said as we loaded up the trunk. We watched as she walked back to mom's headstone and tapped it a few times before walking away towards the other side of the cemetery.

 **End of Sam's POV**

 **~*DSCWin*~**

 **Dean's POV**

We had met up with Christina just at the hotel she said she would be. As soon as she climbed into the Impala we were off heading towards our temporary home with Bobby.

We had driven for a couple of hours and I looked in the back to see Christina fast asleep her head moving with each bounce of the car. Even though I thought it was pretty funny should could be asleep so fast I couldn't smile.

Sam could tell something was up and I pulled off to the side of the road quickly. Making Christina sit up and look around. "What's wrong?" Sam asked before I climbed out. Seconds later I found myself sitting on the hood of the car with Sam and Christina both coming out.

"I'm sorry." I said my voice cracking. I didn't care.

"For what?" Sam asked as he sat down next to me on the hood. Christina just stood there trying to calm by rubbing my back.

"The way I've been acting these last few months." I said tears were starting to form in my eyes. "And for dad. I mean, he was our dad. All three of us and it's my fault he's gone."

"Not all your fault." Christina said softly. But the glare I gave her made her shut her mouth.

"You know it's been on my mind. Ever since I woke up in the hospital I made a full recovery. We both have. It was a miracle. And then five minutes later, Dad's dead and the Colt's gone."

"Dean." Sam and Christina both said trying destroy the doubt that was now in my head.

"Look you can tell me there's no connection there. I don't know how the demon was involved. I don't know how it all went down, but dad's dead because of me. If I weren't dying he would still be alive."

"Dean," Christina hissed jumping off the impala and was now standing in front of me her eyes filling up with tears. "You're not the only one that survived that day. You forget I was there too. I was in the same damn boat you were. I'm not freaking out about it, because there's nothing I can do. We just got to take what we're given and go with it. We go looking for that damned yellow eyed demon. Find the colt. Finally take him out. Avenge dad that way and not throwing ourselves in front of a speeding train you've been doing these last few months."

"She's right, Dean." Sam said. "We don't know that. Not for sure."

"Guys..." I couldn't hold back my tears any longer. "You both and dad...are the most important people in my life. And now...thinking back I should never have come back. It's not normal for someone who like me to bounce back like that. Sam you wanted to know why I was doing well there you go." I wiped at the tears that were now streaming down my face Christina still stood in front of me. Sam silently nodding. "So tell me. What could you possibly say to me, to make this all right?"

We stood next to the Impala staring at each other before something brushed in my ear. A voice that I barely remember say, _"Carry on."_

 **End of Dean's POV**


End file.
